Led Zeppelin
Genres * folk rock * blues rock * stoner metal * garage rock * soft rock * hard rock * psychedelic rock * funk rock Significance * All of their studio albums have gone at least platinum, three of them diamond, and Led Zeppelin IV double diamond. * They had three platinum live albums with Celebration Day also being a hit. * Most of their compilations have gone platinum. * They had several hit singles, with Whole Lotta Love being their biggest at number four. * Their video album Led Zeppelin DVD went diamond and Celebration Day went triple platinum. * There is a Broadway theatre tribute to them. Trivia * Their song Ramble On is often noted for its references to the novel The Lord of the Rings. * Their song Kashmir is noted for its Arab influence. * Their most famous song is Stairway to Heaven due to its epic lyrics. * Their song D'yer Mak'er ''(pronounced "Jamaica") is noted for its reggae influence. * They formed much of the inspiration for the modern hard rock band Wolfmother. * They are considered one of the first metal bands. * They were awarded with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. * Their member Jimmy Page is a former member of The Yardbirds and would collaborate notably with The Black Crowes. * Their song ''Whole Lotta Love is noted for its long, psychedelic instrumental part. * Many of their songs have since become classic rock staples. * They were a part of the British Invasion of the sixties. * The way their name is spelled was part of the inspiration for the name Def Leppard. Recommended Albums * Led Zeppelin II * Led Zeppelin * Led Zeppelin III * Led Zeppelin IV * Physical Graffiti * Houses of the Holy * In Through the Out Door * Presence * Coda Recommended Songs * Stairway to Heaven * Black Dog (Hey Hey Mama Said the Way You Move) * Kashmir * Whole Lotta Love * Immigrant Song (We Come from the Land of the Ice and Snow) * Rock and Roll * All My Love * Ramble On * Over the Hills and Far Away (Many Times I've Lied) * Heartbreaker * Going to California (Spent My Days with a Woman Unkind) * Good Times Bad Times * Dazed and Confused * Fool in the Rain (There's a Light in Your Eye that Keeps Shinin') * Hey Hey What Can I Do * D'Yer Mak'Er * Communication Breakdown * The Ocean (Singing in the Sunshine, Laughing in the Rain) * Misty Mountain Hop * Trampled Under Foot (Talkin' 'bout Love) * Dancing Days * When the Levee Breaks * Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman) * Babe I'm Gonna Leave You * How Many More Times * No Quarter * Sugar Mama * Sick Again * You Shook Me * Down By the Seaside Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Seventies Category:Folk rock Category:Blues rock Category:Garage rock Category:Stoner metal Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Hard rock Category:Soft rock Category:British Invasion Category:Funk rock Category:First year inductee